CJ Parker
'''CJ Parker '''ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler, der beim ersten Ignition für SAW debütiert ist. CJ Parkers simples Ziel ist es die Welt zu retten. Der Umweltschützer, Veganer und ja... selbsternannte Pazifist beginnt seine ewig währende Quest bei den Barbaren von Simulated Action Wrestling... ''Liebe statt Hiebe! ''Dabei bekommt er seit einiger Zeit unerhoffte Unterstützung von Gandhi, einem weisen Streifenhörnchen, das in seinen Dreadlocks haust. Parker ist ein zweifacher SAW World Heavyweight Champion und gilt mitunter als Aushängeschild von Ignition. Biografie Atommonster? Nein, Danke! Zu Beginn seiner Karriere machte CJ Parker vor allem mit radikalen Forderungen und den dazugehörigen Schildern auf sich aufmerksam, die aufzeigen sollten was seiner Meinung nach in der Welt und vor allem bei SAW im Argen lag. So wundert es nicht, dass er mit den verschiedensten Charakteren aneinandergeriet. Als er in sein erstes Match gebookt wurde, wollte er sich weigern an dieser barbarischen Aktivität teilzunehmen, doch ein humorloser Bray Wyatt teilte diese Ansicht nicht und verprügelte ihn nach Strich und Faden. Daraufhin verschwand er für einige Wochen auf ein Walkabout, einem Selbstfindungstrip und fand Gandhi, ein Streifenhörnchen, das ihn fortan mit gut gemeinten Ratschlägen zur Seite stand und auf den rechten Pfad zu lenken schien. Bussard, Rabe und ein Streifenhörnchen? Das erste Jahr bei SAW sollte für CJ Parker ganz im Zeichen zweier Vögel stehen. Immer wieder kreuzten sich seine Wege mit dem Sektenführer Bray Wyatt, der mit Luke Harper, Erick Rowan und dem widerwilligen Raven einige fähgie Schergen um sich gescharrt hatte. Parker und Wyatt, zwei Menschen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten, lieferten sich über mehrere Wochen verbale, sowie physische Duelle. Und zumindest bei letzterem zog Parker deutlich den Kürzeren und landete schließlich im Krankenhaus, wo ihm Gandhi, der Mensch, nicht das Streifenhörnchen, in einer Vision erschien und ihm lehrte, dass er neue Wege gehen müsse. "Du kannst ihm nicht wehtun ohne dich selbst zu verletzen." Parker schlug zurück und schikanierte Wyatt beim King of the Ring und parodierte dessen Promos mit einer Streifenhörnchenmaske, goß damit natürlich nur noch mehr Öl ins Feuer. Nach einer mehrmonatigen Losing Streak, kam es schließlich zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Erzfeinde und CJ Parker konnte seinen allerersten Sieg in einem SAW-Ring feiern, was dieser zusammen mit Gandhi auch tat. Zwischen all den Wortgefechten und Prügeleien mit Wyatt, näherte sich Raven dem Rainbow Warrior immer mehr an und suchte ihn an den ungewöhnlichsten Orten auf. Er schien eine Art Verbündeten in dem Moonchild zu sehen, war er doch selbst ein eher widerwilliges Mitglied der Wyatt Family. Er gab ihm fortan kryptische Ratschläge und versuchte CJ dazu zu bewegen härter gegen seine Gegner vorzugehen. Anfänglich ohne Erfolg, stieß er doch zunächst auf berechtigtes Misstrauen Parkers, das sich aber bald in eine Art Mentor/Schüler Dynamik verändern sollte. Im späteren Verlauf kreuzten sich Parkers und Wyatts Wege erneut im Kampf um den Initial Ignition Championship, den Wyatt hier verteidigen konnte, und danach im Apodictic Judgment Turnier, wo Parker ebenfalls den Kürzeren zog. Nachdem Wyatt jedoch an Raven scheiterte, bekam Parker eine Chance auf den Titel zugesprochen. Wyatt gefiel dies selbstverständlich nicht und begann Zwietracht zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten und Freunden zu säen. Doch Raven fiel Parker entgegen aller Erwartungen nicht in den Rücken und die beiden trugen beim King of the Ring 2016 ein fairers Match aus, an dessen Ende CJ Parker sich SAW World Heavyweight Champion nennen durfte! Die Freundschaft hielt, doch Wyatt eskalierte weiter, da Parker nicht ihm, sondern Raven ein Rematch um den Titel versprach. Mit dem SummerSlam im Blick scheint nun das Ende des Epos' um den Bussard, den Raben und dem Streifenhörnchen anzustehen... Erfolge Titel * 2x SAW World Heavyweight Champion SAW100 * Platz 52 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 1 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 3 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 1 in den SAW100 2018 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2015 & 2016: Sieger der Kategorie "Aufbau des Jahres" * Year End Awards 2016: Sieger der Kategorie "Fehde des Jahres" (Bray Wyatt vs. CJ Parker vs. Raven) * Year End Awards 2017: Sieger der Kategorie "Wrestler des Jahres" Protest Signs * Atommonster? Nein, Danke! * Gewalt ist keine Lösung * All Men Are Equal! ...All Men But Gingers! * Yes! Ve Gan! * ¡Termina Muertes...de los bosques! * Bray Wyatt King of the Ring Lord of the Flies! * Yo Gandhi, I did it! * Say NO to Racism Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler